Ritsu Kasanoda One Shot
by ChainedtotheWorld
Summary: This is my very first one shot, my character Kate and OHHC's Ritsu Kasanoda


Oran High School Host Club

One Shot

Ritsu Kasanoda and Kate Sulivan

Kate heaved a sigh and headed into her new school, Oran Acadamy, and walked into the back of a giant. The giant turned around and glared down at her, "What do you want?"

"Oh, excuse me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Kate said.

"Uh..." he replied, people were staring so he turned and headed to class. "Oookay..." Kate said and headed to the office to get her schedule.

Kasanoda glared at everyone crossing his path but in his head he was puzzling over the girl he'd run into this morning. _Who's that little red head, I've never seen her before and she wasn't scared of me. I wonder if I'll see her again soon? She was... kind of cute, I should talk to Haruhi to see what she thinks I should do._ Kasanoda was pulled out of his thoughts as Hunny-sempai jumped on his back. "Hi, Bossa Nova, what'cha concentraiting on?"

"Wha! Oh, well... is Haruhi here?"

"Haru-chaaaann!" Hunny-sempai called into the room.

Haruhi came to the door and was a little surprised to see Kasanoda there, "Hey, Kasanoda, what's up?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked blushing. Back in the club room Tamaki's ears twitched and he politely dismissed himself from the group of ladies surrounding him. "Hikaru, Kaoru, we have some spying to do!" Tamaki and the twins snuck off after Haruhi and Kasanoda, they wanted to make sure their little Haru-chan didn't end up with the glaring, bizzare Bossa Nova.

Kasanoda led Haruhi into the maze garden and they found their way to the gazebo. "Haruhi, I ran into this girl this morning and ended up being rude to her. She's this cute little red head and I think she's a new student, I really want to befriend her but I think I might have scared her, can you help me?"

"Uh... sure I guess, if she's a red head she shouldn't be too hard to find."

"OH! You're having girl trouble Bossa Nova? That's easy we'll find this girl for you and help you out, it's our specialty," Tamaki burst out. Kaoru and Hikaru sighed in unison and stepped out, "Milord, I thought you were spying not match-making?" they said also in unison.

"Tamaki, I thought that this was a private conversation?"

"Hoh, sweet little, Haruhi, I had to follow you I couldn't let Daddy's little girl get lost could I?"

"I think I know my way around a little better than you do... do you even know how to get out of here?"

"Well... Kaoru, show us the way out!"

Kate was looking at her map of the school and trying to make sense of it, _man this school is huge!_ _How am I supposed to find my classes if I can't even read the... music room? What am I doing here? _Kate heard voices coming from the other side of the door so she knocked and it opened onto a scene of tons of girls and a few guys flirting with them. A tall guy in school uniform and glasses walked up to her, "Hello, miss, welcome to the Oran High School Host Club, my name is Kyoya Ohtori, do you need help?"

"Uh, yes, can you help me make sense of this map, I'm new here and... well in America the schools I went to weren't this complicated."

Kyoya helped Kate undersand the map and showed her where her classes were, "Excuse me, but I believe someone was looking for you earlier. Kasanoda, will you come here please?" Kasanoda walked over to the door to find out what Kyoya wanted and stopped at the sight of the girl he'd run into that morning.

"Hi, my name's Kate Sulivan, I believe we met this morning?"

"Uh."

"Kasanoda, you were telling me that you wanted to eat lunch with her if you ran into her again, weren't you?" Kyoya said.

"I'd love to have lunch with you Kasanoda, thank you for inviting the new kid," Kate replied laughing, "see you later," she finished and headed in the direction Kyoya pointed her.

"What did I agree to?" Kasanoda asked.

"To spend lunch with Kate Sulivan, the new girl from America," Kyoya replied, "just be yourself, you never know what'll happen."

At lunch Kate asked if they could go to the roof to eat because she'd never been on the roof of a school before. "You're not scared of me?"

"*Nomph* Whe sho- *gulp* why should I be scared of you? You seem nice enough to me, really cute even, so... I guess this is kinda forward of me but would you show me some cool places to hang out around town after school?"

Kasanoda blushed and smiled, "Uh... sure, would this be considered a date?"

"If you want to call it that, yeah, I guess so; so... is it okay for me to call you by your first name?"

"Yeah, my name's Ritsu Kasanoda, so is it okay for me to call you Kate?"

"Fine with me, Ritsu, so its a date this afternoon, cool, my first date ever with a really hot guy," Kate grinned at the blushing Ritsu and changed the topic for his sake.


End file.
